


A Larger, More Profound, Bond

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: SMUT PROMPT ONE SHOTS [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Rowena has cursed Dean with a Fuck or Die curse. But in order to break it, he can't just sleep with anyone. No, he has to find his soulmate and he only has a month before the clock runs out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SMUT PROMPT ONE SHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	A Larger, More Profound, Bond

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT PROMPT: FUCK OR DIE

“What did you do to me?” Dean asked Rowena angrily on the phone. “I have put off killing you but I will do it if I have to.” 

“I did what I needed to do,” she answered calmly. “You can break the spell.” 

“You put a fucking death curse on me,” he yelled again. 

“And like I said dear,” she continued on with her calm words, which only made Dean angrier, “you can break the spell.”

“By sleeping with my damn soul mate?” Dean felt like hitting something. He was going to hit something.

“And you have a month to do it.” She told him. “A month should be plenty of time. But Dean dear, I really must be going.” 

“Don’t you dare…” Dean began to yell again but was met with dead air. 

“Fuck,” he screamed, throwing his phone across the room. 

Dean spent the next few days reading every book he could find on soul mates. The majority of them believed that there was no such thing. There was no one soul that was meant to be with another one. He was screwed and they could not find Rowena. Sam was currently out searching for her but he kept calling with no luck. 

By the end of the first week, Dean had found many spells. They were all meant to bring your love to you or find your soulmate, so to speak. He was against doing magic but if this is what he had to do in order to save his life, he was going to do it. 

ATTEMPT NUMBER ONE

Dean gathered up the supplies he needed and put them all into a bowl. This one required his blood. Why did they always require his blood? But he did it anyway, pulling the blade across his hand and allowing for the blood to drip into the bowl. Once it was all there, he read the spell aloud. 

Nothing happened. He was standing alone. 

“Hello, Dean,” the familiar voice of Castiel spoke from behind him. 

“Cas,” Dean turned and rushed toward his friend. “You have to help me. I am not getting anywhere.”

“Help you with what Dean?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in that sort of cute way he does. 

“Rowena cursed me, man,” Dean answered. He then went into detail about the curse and what he was trying to do and what he had already done. 

“I don’t know how I can be of much help,” Castiel responded once he was finished talking. 

“Do you have any way to track down my soul mate?” 

“I am not sure,” Castiel answered quietly. “I will see what I can do.” 

Then he was gone, leaving Dean just where he had started off.

ATTEMPT NUMBER ELEVEN

Dean was running out of rituals and spells. He was getting closer to the end of his month and he feared his death. He had died before but that didn’t mean that every time he died he was going to come back. What if this was the one that stuck? What if in a week’s time he was going to be dead and Sam was going to be all alone?

“Fuck,” he murmured to himself again. This time the word came out empty. He was no longer angry, he was just scared. 

Even though he was wanting to give up, he had to keep trying. So, he gathered up another round of ingredients, again his blood being one of them and chanted a stupid spell.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s voice appeared behind him again.

“Seriously man,” Dean grew frustrated. “Why do you keep doing that?” 

“Doing what?” 

“Whenever I do one of these stupid spells,” Dean spoke, pointing down at the bowl of crap in front of him, “you just show up.”

“I do not mean to,” Castiel apologized. “But you keep calling me.” 

“I am not calling you,” Dean argued. “How am I calling you?”

“Multiple times this month I have been called.” Castiel informed him. “It’s strong too. Sometimes I can push your voice away to focus on whatever I am doing. But lately, when you call me, the pull is too strong and I suddenly wind up here, in front of a very angry you. Are you angry with me?”

“I am not angry with you,” Dean answered. “I am just trying to summon my soul…”

Dean stopped and turned to face Castiel. He could feel all of the color drop from his face and by the way Castiel turned from bothered to concerned, he knew that Castiel had seen it happen too. 

“You can’t be.” 

“I can’t be what?” Castiel asked. 

“You don’t have a soul,” Dean spoke again, at no one in particular. He was just stating a fact. Castiel did not have a soul. And he was his best friend. He was not Dean’s soul mate. Was he?

“You don’t have a soul,” Dean said again.

“I do not,” Castiel confirmed.

“Then how come every time I do a spell to summon my soul mate, you appear?” Dean questioned.

“Oh,” Castiel caught on quicker than Dean had expected him to. “Well, we do have a profound bond. One might say it is even stronger than that of a soul mate.”

“Come again?”

“When I put you back together in hell,” Castiel began to explain, “I had to use my grace. The glue that held you together in the process was my grace. It must have bonded with your soul, which is why this spell seems to think I am your soulmate.”

“Great,” Dean sighed. 

“Does that mean that you aren’t going to die?” Castiel asked hopefully. “I just stay here with you and you stay alive.”

“That is not how this works,” Dean argued. “In order to not die you have to … you have to … shit.”

“Excuse me?”

“We would have to fuck each other,” Dean yelled. Once again frustrated with the whole situation.

He had wanted to sleep with Castiel for years now. But this was not how he wanted to do it. He wanted to tell Castiel how he felt or never tell him at all and just avoid the situation altogether. Now his entire existence revolved around sleeping with his best friend who he was secretly in love with. 

“I am going to die,” Dean said aloud, not really meaning to.

“You are not going to die,” Castiel argued. “What do I have to do? I assume I have to be naked for this?” 

“We are not having sex.” 

“Why not?” Castiel asked. “You love me. I love you. Sex is fun, or so I hear. Why shouldn’t we?”

“Now is not the time for the, I love you like family, speech.” Dean groaned. “This is not just something you do for someone you care about.”

“I do not recall stating that I love you like family,” Castiel corrected Dean.

“You don’t love me like, love me.”

“What does that mean?” Castiel questioned. 

“It means that you don’t love me,” Dean answered. There was no way that Castiel loved him, not in the way that he loved Castiel. 

“What gives you the authority to make decisions about the things in which I feel, Dean?” 

The question threw Dean. He didn’t get to decide how Castiel felt but he was certain that Castiel had no idea what it was that he was admitting. Sure, Castiel may love Dean. He may care about him deeply. Hell, the angel had risked his life many times in order to protect or defend Sam and himself. But that was not the kind of love that Dean was going for. 

“We should really be doing this though,” Castiel spoke again before Dean had the chance to answer his earlier question. “I have to get back to Heaven and I would really prefer it if you didn’t die.” 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Dean admitted. 

“Please, Dean.” Castiel’s tone dropped from authoritative to something so small that Dean could not really place the emotion behind it. “I can not keep up this fight if you die.” 

“Are we really talking about having sex together?” 

“I believe we are,” Castiel confirmed. 

Dean tried to fight against all of the information and feelings that were flooding his mind. He knew this was a stupid idea. He could not just sleep with his best friend. But Castiel did not give him time to back out or make any decisions at all. Before Dean had time to process what was going on, Castiel had Dean pinned against a wall and was kissing him hard and fierce. 

Dean wanted to fight against it but Castiel was so strong and honestly, he didn’t want it to stop. He had dreamed about this moment. Touching Castiel was something that always hung in his mind and now he was doing it. 

Dean brought his arms up and wrapped them around Castiel, pulling him in closer. He wanted to savor the moment but Castiel had other ideas. With a snap of his fingers, Dean instantly felt their naked bodies pressed together. His cock was hard and pushed into the side of Castiel’s thigh and he was certain he was not going to last long enough to actually have sex with him. 

Castiel pushed his cock against Dean’s thigh in response and Dean whined. He fucking whined. He was falling apart in Castiel’s arms and he didn’t even care. Everything about this was how it was supposed to be. 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed out when Castiel reached down and grabbed his cock into his hand and lightly stroked around the tip. He could feel himself leaking against Castiel’s fingers, causing it to slide over him with ease. 

“I am not going to make it,” Dean cried out.

He thrust his hips forward, fucking into Castiel’s hand. His entire body was tense and he felt like he was about to explode into a million pieces. And then he was. 

“Oh God,” Dean cried out, cumming all over Castiel’s hand and thigh. 

“I do not appreciate you taking my father’s name in vein like that,” Castiel growled into Dean’s ear before leaning in and biting at his neck. If Dean had not already come, that would have been the trigger that would have set him off.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said with a smile. 

“I must be returning to heaven,” Castiel said with a saddened tone. “They are calling for me.” 

“But we didn’t actually do what needed to be done,” Dean argued. “You can’t leave. I can’t die.” 

“You are not going to die, Dean,” Castiel informed him.

“We didn’t actually do it though,” Dean fought. “We are supposed to actually do it.” 

“And we will,” Castiel promised. 

“When?” 

“For the rest of your forever,” Castiel whispered in his ear. 

Then he was gone and for the first time in his entire life, Dean knew it was going to be alright.


End file.
